


I'll be Your Man

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Consent Issues, D/s, Kinks, M/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Toys, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hp_sexstars fest on LJ, with a prompt submitted by Crimson_Vipera: After fifth year, Dursleys turn Harry out on the street. Snape finds him in Knockturn Alley, about to be raped/killed/taken to Voldemort. He saves him and offers to take him in. In exchange for sexual favours whenever and with whomever he chooses. </p>
<p>Summary: Harry agrees to something he doesn't like in order to keep hold of Severus. But with trust broken on both sides, can they ever make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Your Man

**I’ll Be Your Man**

It was rare to have privacy at the Dursleys’; it was even rarer to have a whole day free from them at all with only a few chores to do. The Dursleys were taking Dudley up to London to a tailor's to get his Smeltings uniform adjusted again; his weight had been see-sawing all summer and he needed an even larger size or he wouldn't be able to go back to school. Harry tried not to look to eager or hopeful as Petunia laid down the rules for their absence. Basically, it all amounted to the usual thing: Harry wasn't to use any of their things, he wasn't to use magic and he was to have the lawn mown and the weeding done before they got back. It was fewer chores than he was usually left with and Harry knew he would be finished in no time at all. And after that, his time was his own.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said meekly, but inside he was rejoicing. Hours of freedom lay ahead. If only they would just go already! Harry tried to keep his face bland while the Dursleys took their leave, but finally, finally they were gone and he could get on with his day. He did his chores first, wanting to get them out of the way before he could relax. 

Dressed in Dudley's hand-me-downs, a pair of shorts so big in the waist that Harry needed a belt to hold them up and a t-shirt so large it could have doubled as a potato sack, Harry set to his tasks. It took longer than he thought, for the lawnmower was broken and it took a few hours for one of the neighbours to get it fixed for him. Mr. Lawson from number seven across the road had this way of staring at Harry that made him feel powerful and not in the magical sense. Harry had never considered himself very attractive but more than once he'd caught Mr. Lawson and other men staring at him as if Harry was a tasty dessert and they wanted a bite of him. Harry didn't encourage anything else, he was too unsure of himself and his sexuality to allow it to go any further than the odd glancing look. As Mr. Lawson fixed the lawnmower, Harry's t-shirt kept slipping off his shoulder and Harry was sure his nipples were visible at one stage and hoped Mr. Lawson didn't think he was a tease; Harry had no control over the clothes he wore while at the Dursleys'. 

Mr. Lawson turned beetroot and looked away, not even mentioning it. It was late afternoon by the time Mr. Lawson left and Harry was able to finish his gardening. He wondered briefly if Mr. Lawson was looking out his window as Harry did his chores, but soon dismissed the man from his mind. Not only was he Muggle, he was married with three kids and Harry had no desire to be a home wrecker. He wondered if Mrs. Lawson knew of her husband's suspected inclinations. But at long last the chores were done and Harry could finally enjoy some time alone.

He had a quick shower, he was so sweaty after working in the sunny garden all afternoon, before making his way back to his bedroom and pulling on some of the clothes he'd bought himself. A tight fitted t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and arse like a second-skin. Harry knew the Dursleys would have a fit if they ever saw in him in such an outfit, but Harry wasn't planning on wearing them when they got back. It certainly wasn't the sort of thing to wear in the wizarding world either, no wizard Harry knew ever wore such form-fitting clothes, but he wanted to feel sexy, even if he didn't look it. 

Once dressed, Harry pulled up the loose floorboard at the foot of his bed and retrieved the magazine the twins had sent him for his birthday. It wasn't the sort of present Mrs. Weasley would approve of, Harry guessed that much, but that would never stop the twins from doing what they wanted. Fred and George seemed to have their own set of rules and they didn't seem concerned at what anyone else thought was right or proper.

Harry's heart thudded in his chest as he settled back against his pillows and headboard and got ready to indulge. He'd only seen the front cover so far, and it was the first pornographic magazine he'd ever seen, so he was a little hesitant at opening it. The magazine was an older one; Harry suspected it might have belonged to one of the older Weasley brothers. If it wasn't, Harry had no idea where the twins would have acquired such a thing. The date on the front read January 1979. The magazine was older than he was! It made Harry smile to think that. One of the twins had scribbled a note on the front. "Check out page 94 and beyond. You'll be surprised!"

More than curious Harry turned to page 94 and felt all the breath leave his body. That couldn't be, that wasn't, was it? But there, in small print at the bottom was the name of the model: Severus Snape and his achievements to date. World's youngest ever Potions Master, Creator of the Wolfsbane Potion and a list of other credentials that Harry didn't pay any attention to, for his eyes were drawn back to the picture of Severus Snape in his younger, carefree years. The Snape in the picture was a fantasy come to life. His hair was long and sleek, cascading down his back, almost to his waist. There wasn't an ounce of grease to be seen (at least not in his hair, but his torso was glistening as if it had been oiled before the photo shoot). And what a torso it was! Firm biceps, not too bulging, but definitely showing some muscle and defined abs that made Harry wish there was a gym at Hogwarts. What he wouldn't give to look like that! Snape was lying back on his arms, his hair trailing behind him and one leg angled up so that whatever was between his legs lay hidden from view. Harry's mouth watered; God he'd love to see his cock! See if it matched the rest of the picture. Harry glanced at Snape's face, young, unlined and his eyes free from the worry that constantly haunted him in the present. Picture!Snape licked his lips, smiled at Harry and winked at him. 

Harry goggled. Did Snape just wink at him? Yep, picture!Snape did it again and moved his head down, as if showing Harry something. Harry looked in the corner of the page and saw the small words "continued overleaf" and eagerly turned over. Oh, dear Merlin! It was Snape, but a fully naked Snape and not just that, his hand was on his cock, stroking it up and down, up and down. Harry was mesmerised by the action, wishing wizarding pictures had sound as well as movement, but he'd have to settle for what he had. He sank lower against his pillows, his hand wandering beneath his t-shirt, caressing his abdomen as he stared at the picture. Harry's cock was hard and straining against the zip of his jeans, demanding attention, but Harry knew if he started touching his cock he wouldn't last long and he wanted this to last. He was determined to savour the pleasure now that he had the house to himself in order to do so.

He trailed his fingers around the soft skin of his abdomen before venturing higher and pinching his left nipple. Harry bit his lips to stop himself from crying out, for he'd always been quiet at school and at Privet Drive just in case someone heard him masturbating. The habit was ingrained now and even though he knew the house was empty he tried to be as silent as possible in his explorations. As he tugged and pulled on his nipple, his cock jerked and pulsed within the confines of his tight jeans and it was feeling a bit uncomfortable now. There wasn't any room to spread out. Harry's hand wandered down to his zip almost of its own accord.

He shimmied a bit on the bed to pull the jeans down to his thighs, but he left his underwear on for now, watching eagerly as a damp spot appeared on the material where his cock was rubbing against the edge. Harry looked at the magazine again and watched avidly as the picture of Snape wanked his cock like an expert. Harry wondered what it would feel like to have a hand other than his own on his cock, but he shook his head, unwilling to lie in his own mind. It wasn't any hand he wanted; it was a man's hand, one particular man and he was staring at a younger version of that man in a porno magazine. Why would Snape have done such a thing? The thought was fleeting, for as Harry was watching Snape, his hand had curled around his own shaft and was rapidly bringing Harry to a climax. The Snape in the picture mouthed something that looked like _together_ and his hand sped up.

Harry grunted and arched his hips into his hand, still concentrating on the picture. Snape's head flew back and his thighs clenched just before he spurted over his hands and chest in the picture. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as his balls emptied and he came in white hot heat over himself. Lassitude washed over Harry in a wave as his cock spurted the final few drops onto his abdomen. He really should get up and clean himself up, but he was feeling far too comfortable to move. Sighing, he used a tissue from the box on his bedside table to remove most of the come from his stomach and cock, but he was too languid to do much more. A combination of the hard work he'd been doing, the heat of the day and the fact that he'd just had a very good orgasm staring at Snape doing the same had his eyes drooping in no time at all. Sleep claimed him in a matter of moments and he slept the deep sleep of the exhausted.

***

"VERNON! VERNON!" Aunt Petunia's screeching woke Harry abruptly. He struggled to sit up on the bed, realising two things at once. He was still wearing the form-fitting clothes, the jeans still around his thighs, and the magazine with Snape's picture for all to see was spread open on the bed. Petunia was looking at it and at Harry as if he was something foul she'd stepped in. "Put yourself away!" Petunia snapped at him.

There was a rumble on the stairs as Vernon lumbered up. He was puffing like a racehorse by the time he reached Harry's bedroom and his eyes took in the scene revealed.

"Vernon, look!" Petunia pointed to the magazine but she didn't touch it and she wouldn't look at Harry now. "Look at that disgusting picture! He's been doing _that_! Touching himself to that filth!"

"So," Vernon said slowly. "So. After all we've done for you. After we've tried to raise you in a proper house, this is how you repay us? Not only are you a freak, you're a nancy-boy as well! A shirt-lifter, aren't you boy?"

Harry couldn't speak. What could he say? Nothing he said would make any difference to Vernon. He could deny it all, pretend that the magazine was nothing more than a bit of fun, a prank by some friends, or Harry could finally admit to himself what he'd suspected ever since he'd kissed Cho Chang and felt nothing at all.

"What if I am?" Harry asked. "It's not a crime, is it?"

"It should be!" Vernon ranted. "If I was in government, I'd bring back flogging for the lot of you! Disgusting, sick freaks! Get out! You are not welcome in this house, boy!"

"You can't throw me out!" Harry protested. He was only protected during the school holidays if he stayed at Privet Drive. He wanted to mention the wards, but knew that even mentioning anything magical now would just make things worse.

"It’s my house, boy, and I want you gone! Owls day and night, freaks threatening me at the train station! Well, this is the last straw! I've had enough, do you hear me?" Vernon was in full rant mode now. His face was purple and spittle was flying from his mouth as he continued to berate Harry.

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me!"

"That's where you're wrong."

Too late, Harry tried to scramble out of his uncle's way, but he knew it was useless. 

Vernon could always best him in a fight.

***

Harry stood on the corner of Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive in a complete daze. It was well past midnight, all the other houses were in darkness. His head throbbed where Vernon had banged it against the bedside cabinet. Harry's trunk was still in the cupboard under the stairs along with Hedwig's cage. At least Hedwig was safe; she'd already been on a postal run to the Burrow and Harry wouldn't have to worry about her for the time being. His wand was in his pocket, but he was still underage and Harry didn't fancy being tried for underage magic again. There was no telling what would happen next time. 

Harry took a few deep breaths of the warm night air and put his wand out to summon the Knight Bus. He could go to the _Leaky Cauldron_ for tonight at least before he decided what he was going to do for the rest of the holidays. The Dursleys weren't going to take him back, he knew that much. His head ached and his jaw felt swollen; Vernon had really laid into him this time and Harry too had had enough of the Dursleys _care_. He wouldn't go back there. Not for anything.

***

The _Leaky Cauldron_ was full. Tom was more than apologetic, but even he couldn't oust any paying guests. "You might try _The Empty Goblet_ ," he suggested while wiping down the bar. "Not the nicest place, but you said you just needed somewhere for tonight."

"Yes, just until I get something else sorted," said Harry. "Where is it? I've never heard of it before."

"Ah, well, you probably wouldn't," said Tom. "Not the sort of place for youngsters, is it? It's in Knockturn Alley, down past Borgin and Burkes. Just mind you keep your room locked while you're there. You get all sorts at _The Empty Goblet_."

"Thanks, I'll try that then."

Harry hadn't been back to Knockturn Alley since he'd accidentally landed in Borgin and Burkes' fireplace when he was twelve. It wasn't an experience he was keen to repeat, but it was after midnight, he was tired and sore and he just needed somewhere to lie down for the night, so if _The Empty Goblet_ had a bed, he would take it. There were few people in the streets at this hour, but the few who did, looked askance at Harry as he passed and he tried not to bring undue attention to himself. He wished he still had his trunk, at least then he could have put on a robe to cover his Muggle clothes. The clothes no longer felt comfortable or even sexy now, Harry felt as though they made him stand out, but not in a good way. Men were staring at him as he made his way down Knockturn Alley and although Harry did have his wand, what good was it? He couldn't perform underage magic, not again. Hogwarts was his only sanctuary now and he couldn't allow himself to get expelled.

He put his head down and hurried his steps, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Someone was following him, he could sense it. Harry didn't dare turn to look, he wasn't sure he wanted to see who or _what_ was following him. Knockturn Alley was the meeting place of choice for all manner of dark creatures not to mention dark wizards and Death Eaters. Harry broke into a run, seeing the swinging sign of the inn still some distance ahead of him.

He was grabbed by behind by two sets of strong arms and pushed roughly against the stone wall of the alley. Harry's cheek was pressed into the bricks; he felt the rough texture scrape his skin. Two hands held firmly to Harry's waist and a body thrust up against his arse, the unmistakable hardness of a cock pressed into him. Nausea roiled in Harry's stomach. "Well, well, what have we here? It's a bit late for you to be out, isn't it?" The voice didn't belong to anyone Harry knew, but that just made it ten times worse. "Hasn't anyone told you not to go wandering all by your lonesome late at night? Terrible things can happen to you." The body behind him thrust obscenely against his arse.

"Get off me!" Harry screamed, struggling in his captors' grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not until we've had some fun," said the second man. "Struggle all you like. That just makes it more fun for us. We like them to struggle, don't we, Jasper?"

" _Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Suddenly the pressure holding Harry disappeared, but before he could even think or even take a breath of relief, he was yanked backwards by the hand and all at once was moving through a tunnel that was far too tight for his body. Harry gasped, fighting for breath as the world around him dissolved in a mad blur of colours and sounds. Almost as soon as the sensation started it stopped and he found himself in someone's living room. Harry sank to his knees and retched, but nothing actually came back up; he'd had too little food that day for any to make a reappearance.

"Are you all right, Potter?"

Harry glanced up in surprise. "Professor Snape! You saved me." Harry couldn’t stop the blush, remembering how he'd masturbated to images of this man only a few hours previously. "Thanks."

"What were you doing in Knockturn Alley at this time of night? What were you doing in Knockturn Alley at all?"

"I had nowhere else to go," Harry said truthfully. " _The Leaky Cauldron_ was full and Tom suggested I try _The Empty Goblet_."

Snape hissed through gritted teeth. "Has that man not got the sense he was born with? You do know what sort of establishment _The Empty Goblet_ is?"

"Er, not really. Just that Tom said it was a bit dodgy. But I was desperate!"

"Obviously if your first thought was to head to a brothel! No wonder you were almost raped by those two thugs! They probably thought you were one of the workers. Have you no cloak or robe, Potter? Only a whore walks about Knockturn without one or the other."

Harry blushed with shame this time. "No, I didn't know that and I don't have any of my stuff. It's still at Privet Drive."

"And why are you not there and tucked up in bed where you should be instead of wandering about the streets?"

"They threw me out," Harry said softly. "But they've kept most of my stuff and Hedwig's cage. I'll need to replace all my school things and my clothes."

"You expect me to believe that the people who've been entrusted with you welfare for the past fifteen years just decided to throw you out now? Don't talk rubbish, Potter! The wards on that house are the only thing keeping you safe when you're not at school. So what's the real reason, hmm? Sneaking off to see your friends, were you?"

"I don't care what you believe!" Harry retorted hotly, as he pushed himself to his feet and glared at his professor. "It's the truth! They threw me out when they discovered I was gay! Happy now?"

Harry cast his eyes down on the floor, wishing he didn't have such a fair complexion. His emotions were written on his face in shades of pink and red. Surely Snape could tell from that how Harry felt about him? Harry had had a crush on Professor Snape long before he knew quite what that meant. When Snape had swept along the stage during the Duelling Club of his second year, it was hard not to miss the awesome presence of the man. Now, here alone with him, Harry was shivering in reminiscence. Snape was always so _intense_ and to have that intensity focused on him was unnerving.

"They really threw you out?" Snape in a gentle tone that Harry had never heard directed at him before. "Is that where you got the bruises on your face?"

Harry nodded, still looking down. 

"I thought it might have been from those men in the alley."

"No, it was my uncle," Harry admitted. "I can't go back there. They wouldn't let me in."

"This means that the wards protecting you at Privet Drive are no longer active."

"I know. I need somewhere to stay. Is this your house? Could I stay here until I go back to school? I've got money; I could pay you once I get to Gringotts."

"You want to stay here? Why?" Snape asked suspiciously, his eyes glittering.

Harry shrugged, not ready to admit the real reason which was that he wanted to stay wherever Snape was. "Because no one would ever think to look for me here."

"That's true. No one in their right mind would suspect that I would be harbouring Harry Potter."

"I'll do anything you want," Harry blurted out, desperate now. "I can cook, or do cleaning as well as pay you rent. Anything."

"You really should be more careful when bargaining with Slytherins, Potter. Do I look like a man in need of a house elf?"

Harry darted glances around the room. Despite the mismatched, shabby furniture and faded rugs on the floor, everything was very clean and tidy. Nothing was out of place. "Well, I've got gold. I can pay you."

Snape laughed then, his face crinkling with mirth. It made him seem years younger, much like the picture in the magazine. "I don't want your gold, Potter. I'd prefer to take payment in kind."

"Huh?" 

"I don't want your gold. I want _you_." Snape raked his gaze over Harry's body from head to toe, leaving Harry in no doubt as to what that meant. "Your body in return for giving you shelter and protection."

Harry gaped at him, all the blood in his body seeming to pool in his groin. "You want me? But why?"

"Surely you aren't that dense, Potter? Why wouldn't I want a handsome, young lover in my bed?"

"You think I'm handsome?" Harry asked shyly. "I always thought I was a bit scrawny and ugly. My hairs a mess and I can't see a foot in front of me without my glasses."

"You are not scrawny," Snape reassured him. "You have a slim build, that's true, but your muscles are well defined, those clothes do nothing to hide your assets. And as for your hair, messy though it may be, it suits the shape of your face. It looks as though you've just stepped off a broom or tumbled out of someone's bed. You are an exquisite specimen of male beauty, Harry, and I want you for my own."

Harry felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. No one had ever called him beautiful before. No one had ever _wanted_ him before. Snape's words didn't scare him in the least. How long had he imagined such things being said to him? How many fantasies had he created around such scenarios? And now here Snape was telling him he wanted him.

"I want all of you, Harry. Will you submit to me sexually? Let me do what I want to you whenever I want it?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, his breath catching and his eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to submit to Snape.

"Will you let me share you with others?" Snape asked then.

"What?" Harry's eyes snapped open. "You want me to have sex with other people besides you?"

"I might. Does that surprise you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Um, you seem, I don't know, sort of the jealous and possessive type."

"Oh, I am," Snape agreed, moving to stand close to Harry. "Make no mistake about that. I won't stand for you seeing other people while you're with me. But I am also something of a voyeur, Harry. I'd like to watch you with someone else. See how beautiful you look when you come."

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned, his cock jerking within the confines of his jeans. "If you don't stop talking like that you might get your wish."

"So hard already, Harry?" Snape rasped against his ear. "Would you like me to touch you?"

"Please!" Harry begged, arching his hips shamelessly.

"Or maybe you'd prefer something else? Me on my knees, sucking you dry of every drop of seed."

"Oh fuck!"

"Maybe later." Harry couldn't see Snape's face, but he imagined his professor might be smirking. "But right now I think I do want to taste you. See if you taste as good as you smell." Snape pushed Harry up against one of the bookcases lining the walls and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Harry heard some books fall to the floor but neither he nor Snape seemed to care about that for the moment. Harry had never been kissed like it before. The soft, wet kisses he'd shared with Cho were almost chaste compared to this.

The kiss went on and on, each of them stealing the breath from each other. Snape's tongue traced a line across Harry's lips, making Harry open his mouth even further and that questing tongue ventured inside. The tongue tangled against his own, before caressing the inside of Harry's cheeks, his palate and even his teeth. All the while his cock was still throbbing in his trousers. Harry wound his hands around Snape's neck and hung on for dear life, feeling heat coil in his lower belly and lower still. "Please!" He begged, pulling his mouth away. "Please!"

Snape nodded, his eyes hooded as he sank to his knees in front of Harry. The noise of his zip being undone was almost enough to make him come there and then, but he held off. He wanted so much to come while Snape was sucking him. It sounded so hot, not that he'd had any experience of it himself, but he'd heard stories in the locker rooms at school. Snape gazed up at him as he pulled Harry's jeans and underwear down his thighs, his eyes two deep dark pools that Harry wanted to drown in.

Snape wrapped his lips around Harry's cock and Harry was soon lost in a haze of sensation. Hot, it was certainly that, but wet too, so different to his hand. He laid his head against the bookcase and he couldn't resist the urge to tangle his hands in Snape's hair. Snape took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks and making the most wonderful slurping and sucking noises. Harry could hardly bear it. He'd been close to coming even before Snape had started. His hips seemed to move of their own volition, thrusting his cock in and out of Snape's mouth, as if he was fucking it. Oh, God, he was fucking Snape's mouth and it felt incredible! Harry's belly jolted as his body hurtled towards orgasm. "Sir! OH! OH! I'm gonna come!" Harry warned, trying to tug Snape's head away from his groin. 

It wasn't polite, was it? To come in someone's mouth? But Snape batted his hands away and got back to his task with a will, sucking hard on Harry's cock. Then he did something unbelievable with his tongue and Harry came undone. His eyes rolled back in his head as his hips jutted forward and he shot his release down Snape's throat, his hands tightening in Snape's hair. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" Harry moaned over and over again, feeling the world about him swaying. Snape kept sucking until Harry was drained dry, but once Harry had nothing left to give, he didn't let Harry's go. He kept sucking, kept licking as if he was a cat and Harry's prick was a bowl of cream. Harry's whole body trembled with aftershocks and he knew if it hadn't been for the support of the bookcase he would have fallen to the floor in a crumpled heap long since.

Snape finally let go of his cock, giving the head a soft kiss for good measure. "I take it you enjoyed that?" Snape asked, smirking. As if he needed to ask!

"Bloody hell! That was brilliant!" Harry tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come in your mouth. But it was your fault! You wouldn't take your head away!"

Snape chuckled. "Silly boy. I didn't want to take my head away. I wanted to taste you. You taste as sweet as I'd imagined."

Harry's eyes goggled. "You mean people really do that? Swallow it, I mean? Isn't that a bit - erm - weird?"

"Some people do. Some people like to please their partner that way."

Harry wasn't so sure he was ready to do that. Sucking a cock, maybe, but swallowing someone's come?

"However, it's late. You're tired and need some sleep. I've got some bruise salve as well. We'll see to your injuries and then get you tucked up in bed."

"Together?" Harry asked shyly.

"Oh, yes," Snape agreed readily. "Now I've got you, I never want to let you go."

***

Harry woke to the unmistakable feel of an erect cock against the small of his back. His own cock was hard, as it usually was in the mornings. Snape was breathing softly against the back of Harry's neck, making him shiver in desire.

"Are you awake?" Snape asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his throat hoarse with sleep. Snape's arm snaked around his waist and unerringly sought out Harry's cock. Harry gasped and bucked at the sensation. Snape's hand was so much bigger than his own, so much more experienced too. Snape did things that Harry never would have thought of, like giving the head of his cock a little twist after each stroke, making Harry mewl in delight. God, it felt so good! As Snape stroked Harry's prick, his own body was thrusting hard against Harry's back.

Snape was breathing heavily in Harry's ear as he expertly jerked Harry off and sought to find his own release against Harry. "Touch your nipples," Snape suggested, making Harry's arousal spike even higher. Harry did so, moaning as he twisted his nipples into little peaks, making both his nipples and his cock ache with the need to come. Harry knew it wouldn't be long, already he felt the tell-tale tingles in his balls and at the base of his cock that preceded his orgasm. He pinched his nipples, hard and then he was there, spilling himself in white hot heat over Snape's hand. Behind him, Snape stiffened and groaned, pulsing wetly over the bare skin of Harry's back as he too found his climax. Snape held Harry's cock through the aftershocks too, just fondling it gently when Harry had finished coming. "You're wonderful to wake up to," Snape said, pressing a soft kiss in Harry's hair. Harry's throat tightened with emotion. His feelings for his professor scared him on some level, for he had no idea what it meant to love someone. How would he know what love was? He'd never been shown it at the Dursleys', that was for sure. "You too," Harry said, blinking back tears. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Of course. And after breakfast I have a surprise for you."

Harry turned around and gave Snape a quick kiss before heading off to the bathroom. As he took care of the morning's necessities, he hoped the surprise wasn't someone else to have sex with him. Harry didn't want to do it; he didn't want anyone else but he had the impression that if he didn't agree to everything Snape wanted, then he wouldn't have Snape either. And Harry wanted Snape. Wanted him more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. More than the Quidditch Cup, more than the House Cup, more than all the chocolate and sweets he could eat at Honeydukes.

As Harry showered, he glanced down at his body in surprise. All the old bruises were gone and it was the first time in weeks that he'd woken up without being in some sort of pain. Snape's bruise salve was even better than Madam Pomfrey's.

Snape took a shower after Harry and then they both had breakfast downstairs in the small kitchen. There was plenty of food and Snape encouraged Harry to eat as much as he could, something that certainly had never happened in Privet Drive. Harry was aware that Snape was staring at him the whole time he was eating. He blushed and looked down at the table top.

"You have a gorgeous mouth, Harry. Luscious red lips, plum and ripe. I can just imagine them wrapped around my cock."

Harry choked on his toast, spluttering crumbs all over the table. It had never occurred to him that people might talk about sex at the breakfast table! "You -you'd like me to do that to you?"

"Sometime, yes. First, I think we need to have a chat. Last night when I asked you to submit to me, you said yes. Do you know what you were agreeing to?"

"Er, not really," Harry admitted. "I just know I want to be with you. However you want me."

"A very heady thought, I assure you. However, I do not want you to do anything that you are truly uncomfortable with. I want you to have a safeword, Harry. If I do anything that you do not like sexually, or someone else does, use this word and things will stop. I don't want my pet being hurt."

"Pet?" Harry asked eagerly. "Like a puppy?" Everyone liked puppies, didn't they? People wanted puppies. And Harry so much wanted to be wanted.

Snape chuckled. "Not exactly. A pet, or a submissive is someone who submits their will to another. This can be only during sexual play or sometimes in all areas of their life. In return the Master or Dom will look after them and all of their needs. Financial, social and anything else they might need. They will also inflict discipline if the pet disobeys the rules."

"But there would be rules and I'd know what they are?"

"Yes. So is this something you would wish, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I wish it. I want you to be my Master."

"Very well, Harry, but do not call me 'Master' all the time. Call me Severus when we're alone like this, but if we are in the bedroom and playing out a scene and you wish to give me a title, you may use 'Master'."

"Thank you, Master," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Snape nodded and waved his hand at the still laden breakfast table. "Good, eat up and after breakfast the first thing we need to do is to take you shopping."

***

When they returned from their shopping trip, Severus took Harry back to the bedroom.

"Undress and get on the bed for me. On your hands and knees," Severus ordered. There was no doubt about that; it was indeed an order. "I want to fuck you, Harry. But first I need to stretch you. This will help with that."

Summoning one of their many shopping bags to them, Severus removed something that Harry had never seen before. It was long and thing and tapered to a round edge at the top. At the bottom was a round base. "What is it?" Harry asked as he began to tug his t-shirt off.

"It's an anal plug. I'm going to put it your arse and it will help stretch you to some degree. I'll widen it with spells once it's in."

"Okay." Harry sat down on the bed to undo his shoes and remove his socks. By the time he got to the zip of his jeans, Severus was there first and batted his hands away. Obviously Harry had been taking too long to get undressed, for Severus took everything else off in one fell swoop. Harry's cock was already hard and jutting out from his groin as Severus finished undressing him. "Will it hurt, Master?" Harry asked, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"The plug shouldn't, it's not that thick yet. But a cock is thicker than a plug, even if I do thicken it with a spell, so as for fucking you for the first time, yes, that probably will. I'll do my best to minimise the pain and make sure you're relaxed for me. Now, get into position."

Harry nodded and turned around on the bed, placing himself on his hands and knees. The bed underneath him wobbled a bit and he hoped he wouldn't fall. Severus was breathing heavily behind him and Harry could imagine what his Master was seeing. "Widen your legs," Severus instructed. Harry did so, feeling his cock jerk with the knowledge that Severus was seeing him so exposed. Severus' hand trailed lightly along the knobs of Harry's spine, surprising him. He thought for sure Severus would have just pushed the plug straight in. Is this what he meant about making sure Harry was relaxed? Harry's whole body trembled with need and precome dripped form his cock to stain the bedspread as Severus just continued to stroke and caress his back.

Soon it wasn't just his back that was being caressed, Severus gently teased the crack of Harry's arse with a finger, but he didn't attempt to penetrate Harry yet. Harry was making a low, keening sound in the back of his throat as Severus just continued to tease and fondle him, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Harry was surprised to find himself aching, twitching back there, as if he wanted to be filled with something. It wasn't a need he'd ever felt before but he didn't let that stop him. "Please, Master! Please! Touch me!"

"I am touching you," Severus said, dropping a few kisses on Harry's back.

"More! I need more!" Harry tried to explain. Severus either didn't know what Harry meant or he wanted to make Harry ask for what he wanted. "Inside me, please! Oh, please!"

"Very well. Accio salve."

Harry heard something slap into Severus' hand. He glanced around and saw a squat crystal jar with a gold lid. 

"You look good on your hands and knees, Harry. Like you're just waiting to be fucked. Ready?"

Harry nodded. Severus undid the lid of the jar and swirled the plug in the clear gel that it contained but before he put the plug anywhere near Harry's arse, he used the gel on his finger first. Harry squirmed on the bed, his cock and balls feeling heavy beneath him. He needed to touch; he wanted to touch but suspected that if he moved either of his hands he would fall flat on his face. Severus placed one hand on Harry's back and with the other he eased a slicked-up finger into Harry's opening. Harry gasped, more in surprise than pain. It was just such a strange sensation to have something up there. Severus took his time, twirling his finger around inside Harry until he nudged up against something that had Harry howling and seeing stars.

"Oh, fuck! What was that? Oh, do that again!"

Severus obliged and this time Harry's whole body juddered and sort of half-collapsed on the bed, his arms no longer supporting him. He blushed imagining how he looked with his arse sticking up in the air like that. Needy, that's probably what he looked like. And Severus knew what he needed. He removed his finger and filled Harry's hole with the plug. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't as soft as Severus' finger and it felt cold. There was no give to it, not like with real flesh. "Okay?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. You were right, it didn't hurt."

"Good. I'm going to make it bigger now so you might feel a bit uncomfortable for a while until you get used to it. I want you to wear it for a while."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Just until we have some food. Do you think you can handle it for that long?"

Harry had no idea, but he had his word if things got too much, didn't he? "I'll try, Master."

"Good boy, Harry."

Harry almost hummed at the praise. No one had ever called him a 'good boy' before.

***

Severus was surprised that Harry had agreed to his plan so eagerly. That in return for somewhere to stay he service Severus sexually and anyone else Severus wanted him to. When Severus had first suggested it, he was half-hoping to get Harry to see some sense and refuse outright. But Harry hadn't refused; instead he had given all of himself to Severus, as if he wanted nothing more. Maybe Harry was doing it for the sex. Merlin knew Severus had been enamoured of any sort of sex when he was a teenager. Anyone, anywhere, he didn't care. Maybe Harry was the same and didn't even care that it was Severus Snape, greasy git, bat of the dungeons who would be providing it.

Severus was no fool. He knew full well how ugly he was, but he had other talents that made up for it. When he was in bed with someone, they didn't care what he looked like; they only cared what he could do. But now, watching Harry on the bed, his arse in the air like an invitation, Severus knew he was no longer hungry for food. He wanted him with a desperation that surprised him. Part of it was sexual, that was true, but it was something else too. Harry was powerful, probably more powerful than he himself knew and Severus wanted to bind that power to him and only him. Being Harry's first lover would certainly make the boy more amenable to Severus' suggestions. No longer would Severus be at the beck and call of two powerful wizards, he would have a powerful wizard of his own who would obey him. Harry Potter was young in years but the power that Severus could sense coming from him was timeless, ancient. Primal. And it could be his to harness, his to control.

"Master?" Harry asked in a quavering voice, angling his head around to look at him. He looked flushed, nervous. The boy was delectable, a feast for the eyes. Such smooth, unblemished skin. Severus could remain impassive no longer. He reached out and caressed the silken skin of each buttock, hearing Harry whimper as he did so, Harry's whole body trembling with need. Need that Severus had instilled in him. Oh, yes, Harry Potter needed all right. He needed a good fucking and Severus was just the person to give it to him. Severus twisted the plug, aiming to hit Harry's prostate. Harry yowled like a tomcat when he found it, the boy's hands twisting in the bedclothes. Already Severus was imagining his cock in place of the plug. It was throbbing and rubbing against the placket of his trousers.

"Lunch can wait," Severus said, hunger of a different sort consuming him now. He wouldn't be able to eat anything until he'd finally taken the boy. Made the boy his. "Lie down," Severus urged and was pleased to see Harry obey him at once, lying flat on the bed. "I can't wait any longer. I need to have you now, Harry."

"Yes!" Harry hissed, undulating his hips, as though he too wanted nothing better. Severus started to remove the plug while his other hand lay splayed on Harry's lower back. Not so much to keep him in place, just so that he could touch that silken skin once more. Harry seemed unable to keep still, writhing on the bed. "Don't come yet. I want to be inside you when you come."

"Master! Please, oh please! Let me! I'm so hard!"

"Not yet," Severus commanded. "Or are you disobeying a direct order?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice muffled somewhat by the pillow his head was on. Severus continued to remove the plug, noting that Harry had stilled his hips and waited patiently until it was out. It seemed the brat could obey orders as long as they were nothing to do with school lessons. Severus discarded the plug but soon Harry's arse was being stretched by Severus' oiled fingers. Despite the overwhelming need threatening to consume him at any second, he truly did wish to make the first time pleasurable for Harry. Severus tried to tell himself that he was being selfish about it; after all he wanted Harry coming back for more, didn't he? But that didn't explain the tenderness he was showing or the soft soothing noises he was making to ease the boy, did it?

Harry mewled and keened as he was stretched, his channel clamping around Severus' fingers as though never wanting to let them go. Severus growled low in his throat as he imagined that sensation on his cock. He let go of Harry's back to lift his wand and Banished his clothes, too impatient to undress now. "Are you ready for more, Harry?" Severus asked when he had three fingers deeply embedded in Harry's grasping hole.

"Yes, Master! Please! Fill me up!" Harry's words were little more than a harsh rasp as he alternated between rutting against the mattress and arching back to get those fingers deeper.

"Tell me what you want, Harry. You won't get it until you tell me." Severus removed his fingers from Harry's arse with some difficulty, keen as it was to keep them there.

"I want you to make love to me."

Severus paused in the act of slicking up his cock. Those weren't the words he had been expecting to hear. He had expected to hear a request for a fuck, for a cock in Harry's arse. Those he could do and do well. But making love? Severus didn't think he'd ever made love in his life. Fucking and being fucked, yes. But not love. Never love. Severus didn't even know if he'd be able to make the distinction now. But he found he didn't have it in him to deny Harry what he wanted.

"Very well, get back on your knees for me."

Instead of obeying this request, though, Harry turned around and lay flat on his back on the bed, his erect cock bobbing from its nest of dark curls. "I want to see you. Please. I need it this way."

"It might be more painful."

"I don't care." Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, making Severus want to soothe the hurt away with his tongue, so he did. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, keeping him there as they kissed and kissed. Severus didn't usually like kissing so much, to him to was just a prelude to other more exciting things, but with Harry, kissing was exciting, as were the little gasps and noises he was making. But finally Severus had to pull away. "Enough." If he didn't get inside Harry soon he was going to make a mess of their bodies like a teenager himself.

Harry looked anxious then. "I want this. I want you," he said all in a rush. "But - could you - could you go slowly? I've never - you know…" Harry let his sentence trail off, his face flushed pink. Severus found it endearing, not that he would admit that to anyone outside his own head. Of course he knew Harry was a virgin, he'd been inside the brat's head enough times during those blasted Occlumency lessons to realise that fact. But the fact that Harry had admitted it and not put on some show of false macho bravado made something in Severus' chest swell with an unidentifiable emotion. He refused to think it might be his heart. Harry was looking at him with such trust in his eyes.

Severus had never been trusted, not completely like this. No other person had ever trusted him before. The thought was more arousing than he would ever have thought possible. "Lift your legs a bit, Harry. Feet flat on the bed, knees bent. That's it, that's it."

Once Harry had moved into position, Severus knelt on the bed. He stretched him for a few minutes more with fingers first, making sure to add some more lubrication this time and waited until Harry was nearly howling with the need to come. Then and only then did he push himself forward and ease his cock into Harry's arse. There was a little resistance at first, but then he felt the muscles give and he slid inside. Harry bucked and gasped for breath, his fingers scrambling at the bedclothes again. His eyes were closed, but whether his face was scrunched up in pleasure or pain, Severus wasn't sure. Harry's cock had wilted slightly, but it wasn't soft by any means.

"Touch yourself, Harry. Make your cock hard. That will distract you from the pain. Remember to breathe through it. I'll take it slow, all right?"

Harry nodded, his eyes fluttering open, startling Severus anew at how green they were. Their hue was deeper than emerald, brighter than jade, a colour all their own. Severus waited until Harry was stroking his cock in a steady rhythm before he moved another inch forward. Harry's hole had loosened a bit now and it seemed to welcome the breach rather than try to repel it. Inch by tortuous inch Severus pushed his cock into that tight heat until he was fully seated against Harry's arse, his balls slapping against Harry's arse cheeks.

Severus breathed deeply for a few seconds, letting Harry get used to the new sensations, but soon it was as though neither of them could keep their hips still. Harry's hand was flying so fast over his cock that it was nothing but a blur. Severus waited until he was sure Harry was close before thrusting his hips in the ancient rhythm.

Harry matched him stroke for stroke, arching his body upwards every time Severus slammed back into him. "Harder!" Harry panted. "I can take it!"

"You can and you will," Severus promised and suited actions to the words, pounding into Harry as if there was no tomorrow. The wooden headboard rattled against the wall with the force of their exertions and he wondered vaguely if the neighbours could hear them even through the Silencing Charms that enveloped the whole house. "You'll take all of me and more, won't you, Harry? You'll take everything I have."

"Yes! Yes!" Harry cried out again, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist and drumming his heels on Severus' back, as though to get him to go faster. Severus was getting impatient too, he pistoned his hips faster and faster as they sought the peak. Harry got there first. "Ah! Ah! Sir, oh, sir!" He wailed as he came, his buttocks clenching around Severus' prick and a in a few more seconds Severus was following him into oblivion, coming long and deep within Harry's body, his whole body wracked with aftershocks. "I love this! I love you!" Harry said just as he'd finished spurting over his hand.

Severus didn't reply. He couldn't, for what could he say? Love was for other people. It was never something he'd ever needed or wanted. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Lunch," Severus said as he lifted his wand and cast a cleaning charm over both of them. And if he noticed that Harry's eyes looked a little glassy with unshed tears at the abrupt change of subject, he ignored it. He wasn't a romantic. Love was not a word he understood and it was not something he welcomed. If Harry thought himself in love, then Severus would just have to dissuade him. Severus Snape was only out for himself and it was time Harry realised that. Harry wouldn't love him if Severus made good on his threat and shared him with others, would he? Severus wondered how long it would take before Harry used his word.

***

They got dressed in silence, Harry wishing he'd never spoken the word. How could he have said that so soon? His whole body ached with unaccustomed pains, but he tried to stoically ignore them just as Severus was ignoring what he'd said. Maybe he could pass it off as just something he'd said in the heat of the moment, but Harry knew that it would have been a lie. He was in love, but he knew that it was useless to think that those feelings could ever be returned. It was obvious Severus wanted his body, wanted sex, but Harry wasn't naïve enough to think that Severus felt anything else for him but lust, just like all those other men who had stared at him with such hunger. God, why couldn't he just accept that it was just sex too? Every teenage boy's dream, wasn't it? Sex for fun, no responsibility, no angsting over how the other person felt about you. He was a fool.

Once Severus was dressed, he turned around. "Harry, what you said. It's not surprising. I said the same thing my first time with someone, but all it means is that you are confusing how good your body feels with the person giving you that pleasure. It doesn't mean that you are in love. I don't do love."

Harry blinked a few stray tears away. Of course he'd known that before they ever started this, but it didn't negate the disappointment he felt. But he didn't care any more. He wanted Snape and if all he got was sex, then that's what he would accept. "Yeah," he agreed, shrugging his shoulders, hoping to appear nonchalant. Severus nodded and went downstairs.

Harry wondered if he'd left the room to avoid hearing Harry's heart break right down the middle.

***

Two days later, both of them Polyjuiced as random Muggles, Severus took him back to The Leaky Goblet. Harry didn't question his Master as he sought out the owner and gained a key for room four. It was only once they were in the relative privacy of the room that Harry asked the question that had been on his mind once he realised where they were going. "Master, what are we doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here? I'm not letting other men into my house. Here, we're both anonymous."

Oh, God! So he had meant it. Harry was to be shared and Severus was going to watch.

"Your first client is due in ten minutes. I suggest you get ready. Undress and lie down on the bed. I'll let them know the ground rules. No one else will be fucking you, Harry. Your arse is mine and mine alone. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Master," Harry said as he began to undress as slowly as he dared. He felt sick with worry and fear but he refused to give into it. He would make his Master proud, no matter who was on the other side of the door.

***

Oliver Wood liked to use wax. Harry never came during these sessions, he never even got hard. He'd had too much pain in his life to find it even remotely erotic, but Oliver never seemed to notice, too far gone in his own pleasure. And because Oliver was on top of him, his Master couldn't see that Harry wasn't hard. Harry wondered sometimes if it would even make any difference to Severus at all. Oliver would thrust up against the hollow of Harry's hip, dripping candle wax on Harry's chest until he finally came. Severus never allowed any of the other men to fuck him during these sessions, something Harry was grateful for, but he still disliked them and was only putting up with them because he knew Severus liked watching him with the others.

***

Fred and George Weasley were into role-play. They liked to pretend they were Muggle pirates and had captured Harry during a raid. Severus had conjured a post in the middle of the bedroom to serve as a ship's mast and they tied a naked Harry to it, his arms high above his head, his ankles spread wide. Severus sat in a chair, directly across from Harry, his robes long discarded, the fly of his trousers open, fisting his cock as he watched George give Harry a blow-job and get rimmed from behind by Fred. Harry normally came when he was with Fred and George, but he knew it wasn't from anything that the twins themselves had done. It was the possessive lust in Severus' disguised eyes that had Harry screaming his release down George's throat as Severus came all over his own hand and clothes.

***

Kingsley Shacklebolt liked to use a whip on Harry's back while Harry lay face-down on the bed. It never aroused Harry in the least and he just bit his lips to keep from crying out in pain until it was over. Kingsley normally thrust against Harry's buttocks until he came, but one time he tried to fuck Harry with the handle of the whip and Severus put a stop to that session, even before Harry managed to get his word out. Kingsley never turned up again.

***

Stan Shunpike liked to be spanked. He wanted to lie across Harry's lap and be spanked on his bare arse until he came in a rush of heat against Harry's bare leg. Harry hated doing it even more than he hated pain being inflicted on him. He hated inflicting pain of any sort, but Stan seemed to enjoy it and so did Severus. There was always a gleam in his eye when he watched them together. Harry knew it might only be a matter of time before Severus wanted to spank him and Harry didn't know whether he was dreading that scenario or eagerly looking forward to it.

***

Charlie Weasley liked dress Harry up in frilly dresses and lacy underwear before dangling Harry on his knee and telling him stories. Charlie would fondle Harry through the layers of frills and lace until Harry came, soiling the clothes, calling him a good girl all the while. Charlie himself never wanted anything in return, he was never hard and never came, but he always made sure that he made Harry come. Harry wasn't sure whether he was relieved or worried about that. Whenever Charlie left Severus would fuck Harry while he still wore the frilly dress. Harry knew Severus liked to see him in girls' clothes, but he was always surprised at the forceful way he fucked him while wearing them. Severus was never gentle but he always managed to make Harry come again in such a short while, his cock pressing up against layers of petticoats.

And every time the men left and the clink of money changed hands, Harry's heart broke just a little bit more.

***

Then there came a day when Harry had no option but to use his word. Every few days, one of the 'regulars' as Harry liked to think of them, was usually in the bedroom waiting for him and Severus, but one day there was an unexpected person in the bedroom. Harry had been hoping it might be Fred and George today, for they never hurt him. But there, standing by the bed, his grey eyes darkened with lust was none other than Draco Malfoy.   
Harry's whole body tensed. How could Severus do this to him? Didn't he know that the antagonism between the two of them was no act? 

"Kitten," Harry gasped out. "Kitten. Get him out! Get him out!" He was feeling lightheaded with the thought that Draco would be anywhere near him.

Severus stood and shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. My pet said no."

"But you're his Master! You can just order him to do it!" Draco protested.

"No," Severus said sternly. "No means no. Now, get out."

Draco glared at both of them before turning on his heel and stalking out. Harry sank to the floor and hung his head in his hands. It was the first time he'd ever used his word and he wasn't sure what was making him feel more upset: the fact that by using it he'd disappointed his Master or the fact that Severus had thought he'd want to have sex with Draco Malfoy of all people!

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned. "He'll tell all the Slytherins! It'll be round the whole school!"

Severus knelt down beside him and took Harry's hands away from his face. "He can't, Harry. The brothel is charmed and we're both Polyjuiced, he doesn't know. He can’t tell anyone else what has taken place here today. I thought you liked him," Severus said softly. "That you'd want this."

"Are you mad? Malfoy! I hate him; I don't want him anywhere near me!"

"And the others? What about them? Do you want them?"

Harry' silence was answer enough.

"Why didn't you use your word? I would have honoured it, Harry. I swear to you."

"I don't know. I was scared that if I did you wouldn't want to be with me any more. And I can't lose you, I can't!"

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. But it upsets me that you didn't trust me to use your word with me. How was I supposed to stop it if you don't tell me you don't like it? You can't just do things just to please me. You need to be happy too." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache. "Harry, when we started this, I admit I was in it for the sex. But as time has gone on, I've realised that it isn't just sex. Not with you. I was jealous when I saw you with the others, even if I was aroused too. I didn't want you to like it. I wanted you to use your word and stop it, but you never did. I was pushing your boundaries, but you never seemed to have any. Even when Kingsley whipped you, you just lay there and took it. I thought you were enjoying it on some level."

Harry shook his head "I hated it, Severus. I hated being with the others. I only want you, no one else. I only went with the others because I thought that's what you wanted."

"I'm sorry, Harry. Sorry you had to go through that. But you should have told me how you were feeling."

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you or used my word sooner, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Harry, you should. But I'm at fault too for not stopping it when I began to suspect you didn't like it. Shall we try this again? Just the two of this time, no one else?"

"Will you still be my Master?"

"Do you still wish to do that?"

"Yes, I like knowing that you will look after me and protect me."

Severus hugged him fiercely. "I promise you, Harry. No one will ever touch you without your permission ever again." 

"You'll have to punish me, won't you, Master? For not using my word."

"And what do you think your punishment should be, brat?"

"I think you should spank me." Harry knew it was something Severus wanted, although he himself was a bit ambivalent about it. But it would hardly be a punishment if it was something he liked, would it?

"Very well, but you must use your word if it gets too much, Harry. I insist on it."

"I promise, Master," Harry said solemnly. He wouldn't let his Severus down again.

Severus stood up and pulled the wooden chair out from the corner of the bedroom. He sat down on it and crossed one leg over the other at the knee. "Strip for me, pet. Slowly. I want to see you made bare."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, his cock throbbing against the zip of his shorts. Severus sat as stiff and straight-backed as the chair itself, but Harry could see the first faint flush of arousal reddening his cheeks. Harry didn't have any shoes on, he'd already removed them, but he did have socks on as his feet tended to get cold even in the summer. He tugged them off before removing anything else, not wanting to end up in the embarrassing position of being naked but for a pair of socks.

Harry had never done a striptease for Severus before and it was strange how liberating it felt. Before he'd done it, Harry thought he might have felt a bit vulnerable undressing in front of a fully dressed Severus. But instead, it made him feel powerful. Severus' attention was focused solely on him now, just how Harry wanted it. There was no one else to spoil it anymore. Harry pulled up the hem of his t-shirt just enough so that a small sliver of his abdomen was visible before letting it drop down once more. Harry did the same thing over and over again, but increasing the amount of skin shown each time until he gave Severus what he hoped was a tantalising glimpse of nipples.

Severus' control snapped. "Enough! Just get those bloody clothes off and get over here!"

Harry grinned as he obeyed, shucking the rest of his clothes in record time. His prick was standing out almost horizontal to his body, pointing straight at Severus as if it knew who exactly its Master was. Harry's cock was already leaking precome from the slit and he was glad of the arousal, hoping it would go some way to help him with the imminent pain.

"Where do you want me, sir?" Harry asked shyly, his hands behind his back, his head lowered in the submissive pose he knew Severus loved.

"Across my lap." Severus let his leg drop and widened both of them slightly, an unmistakable bulge in the middle of his groin. Harry swallowed audibly and got into position, his legs dangling behind him, his arms in front. He gripped the legs of the chair for balance, feeling precarious just lying on Severus' lap like that.

"Count them."

That was all the warning Harry had before the first smack landed hard on his buttocks. He gasped in pain, but it wasn't as painful as he'd been expecting. It was nothing like being hit with the belt like Vernon used to do. "O-one!"

The second blow landed exactly in the same position as the first, making Harry's eyes water and his arse sting. "T-t t-two! Two!"

Three and four landed in such quick succession that he forgot to shout out the number for the fourth one. "That's an extra one for losing count," Severus said sternly. "Pay attention!"

Harry remembered for the next two. By the time the seventh smack landed on his bum, he realised that his arousal hadn't diminished in the least and that each time he heard the whistle of air before Severus' hand came down, his body was actually arching up to anticipate the next smack. Harry could hardly believe it. He was enjoying it; he was enjoying pain.

"Eight! Eight!" Harry was sobbing now, tears dripping beneath his glasses. His arse was on fire and he wasn't sure he could take much more. He was rocking his body almost unconsciously against Severus' leg, trying to get more friction on his cock. With every spank, his cock jolted with pleasure, as if they were connected somehow. Pain and pleasure mingled, something that had never happened before and Harry found himself almost floating, as if he was somewhere else and looking down on the scene rather than being in it. "Don't you dare come on my trousers!" Severus warned as his hand landed on the crease where Harry's thighs met his arse. Harry wailed and tried to stop rubbing his cock against the rough material of Severus' clothes, but it was difficult. He wanted to come so badly!

Harry had forgotten the tally again, feeling so out of it. "F-fourteen?" he queried hopefully.

"That was twelve. Two more for forgetting again."

By the time Severus reached twenty, Harry couldn't take any more. His arse and thighs were throbbing, almost in time with the pulse in his cock. If Severus gave him just one more smack, Harry was afraid he'd either scream or come and he didn't want another punishment so soon. If he came without permission, that's what would happen.

"Kitten! Kitten!" Harry cried out, feeling like damp washing that had just been put through a mangle. His arms ached where he'd been gripping the chair legs and his legs were shaking.

The next time Severus' hand touched his arse, it was to caress the heated skin, not to spank it. "You've been such a good boy today, Harry. I'm so proud of you." Severus twisted around in the chair and Harry could hear him rummaging in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. A few moments later, Severus' fingers were liberally spreading a cooling gel on Harry's abused skin. Harry hissed in pleasure and arched his back like a cat stretching in warm sunshine. Harry didn't move otherwise, he didn't try to come, for he knew if Severus wanted him to come he would said so.

Severus rubbed the salve on his skin in soothing circles until most of the pain was gone, but not all of it. "I want you to feel it," Severus said softly.

"Yes, Master."

"And since you've been so good, I think you deserve a treat too." Severus moved his hand, still covered with the gel and it curled around Harry's cock like a glove. Harry sighed as the pleasure washed over him in waves. Tears were still falling unchecked down his cheeks as Severus stroked him softly, as if making up for the pain he'd just inflicted on Harry's arse. Harry moved languidly to match Severus' strokes and all too soon he was there, shattering like an ice-sculpture in Severus' capable hands. Harry cried out as he came, bathing Severus' hand in drops of pearl, feeling the world dwindle and fade to black.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes and realised at once that they were no longer at The Leaky Goblet; he was on their bed back at Spinner's End. Home with his Master.

"Yes, Master. Did I faint?" Harry asked wonderingly.

"Briefly, but I thought it best to get you home before the Polyjuice wore off."

"Thank you."

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and took Harry's hand in his, before bringing Harry's fingers up to his mouth and kissing them. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Harry nodded, feeling his heart swell with the knowledge that Severus cared for him in some way. It might not be love. It might never be love, but it was something and Harry wanted to keep it. "I'm just a bit worried," Harry admitted.

"About what?"

"Malfoy. What he might do when we're back to school."

"But he doesn't know it was you in the brothel," said Severus. "Why would he do anything to you?"

"Maybe because I got his father sent to prison? I know he blames me for that. And sometimes - sometimes I see him looking at me."

"In what way?"

"I think you know what way, Severus. I've noticed a lot of men doing it and not just when I'm Polyjuiced as a whore."

"Don't use that word!" Severus snapped.

"But it's true, isn't it? Those men paid you to use me. What else was I?"

Severus didn't answer. Harry didn't want to argue and wished he'd never spoken, but on the other hand he was glad to get it off his chest. "Well, you won't be doing that anymore," Severus said firmly. "And no one knows it was you. As for the Draco problem I might have a solution." Severus got up from the bed and rummaged in the desk by the window. He returned bearing a rather ragged-looking book.

"This was my copy when I was at Hogwarts. You'll be using it this year. I'd like you to have mine as a gift." Severus riffled through the pages and stopped. "Ah, here we are. This might come in handy."

Harry took the proffered book from Severus' hands and saw the cramped handwriting in the margins. Handwriting that he knew very well from years of Potions. For Enemies it said and underneath there was the name of a spell.

Sectumsempra

"Thank you." Harry clutched the book to his chest, knowing now that Draco Malfoy would never get the better of him ever again.

Severus had just made sure of that.

THE END


End file.
